The last will
by Crimsonbloodbender88
Summary: The blackest night is in full roll but not only the living want to stop it. In special Johnathan Kent want to stop it but what happens when The Grim reaper give him the chance? A big Crossover DC Marvel Nicktoons Bleedman
1. Prolog

The last Will or The beginning of the Skull Lantern Corp

2nd Vision Prolog:

Armageddon, The Apocalypse, Judgement day, End of all days.

The End of the world has many names and as many visions how it will happen.

Long time this story's were just myths; fairytales just fever dreams of people who are long time death or crazy street prophets.

But I had to learn that this event is more real than I like it to be. And the worst is it isn't only feared on our planet alone. They call it "The blackest Night" And it is feared in the whole universe!

…?

Why? Do you ask? But believe me the answer will more confuse than enlighten you.

…..!

Okay, Okay! But don't say in the end I didn't warn you. Our planet is the "Sleeping chamber" to one of Nine "impersonation of Light"

…

I told you that you wouldn't believe me. But unfortunately I'm not crazy nor am I some kind a complot theorist.

I HAD SEEN THIS SHIT! And some you wouldn't even dare to imagine!

So the problem in the whole story is that this "Impersonation of Light" is not some 0815 Spirit it is the Impersonation of Life itself!

So for make a long story short; will this spirit ever die than you can kiss every living thing in this universe Goodbye!

…!

Hey! Not reason to get a panic attack. The good thing is that our world is only the door to the "Sleeping chamber" and to open this door you will need more power than anything in this universe can generate.

…

Sorry, no time to relieve. The bad thing about this story is somebody knows about the spirit and knows how to generate enough power to open his chamber.

And to make bad things worse the fuel for this power is the life-force of living things!

Before you stand up and go the worse part is only following.

The guy who want kill the spirit of life is no other one this his counter part the so called spirit of Death.

And his method to collect the life-force is absolutely sadistic he reaps the still pumping heart from the chest of his victim and transports it to his "Black main Lantern" where it will be transform into "Black light." And the worst part about his victims are they don't stay death. No they become a "Black ring" and transform in some kind of Zombies with an twisted mind of their former self. And it is nearly impossible to kill such a Zombie because of their regeneration factor!

This so called Death ring bearer has only one mission "To collect more hearts!"

Who guessed that the Zombie apocalypse the most likely scenario is?

I wouldn't.

…..

You ask me who am I and where I know all this shit?

For the first question: my Name is Jonathan, _Jonathan Kent._

Or rather that was my name until I died a few years ago, on a heart attack.

….!

Hey! Don't run away I am not a Zombie or something like that I am Dead. So see me more like a ghost or a phantom.

….?

You want to know how the story goes go on?

I hope you have some butt meat and a barf back than I am not even close to finish.

No, I have just started!

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 1

The last Will or the beginning of the Skull lantern Corp

2nd vision Ch 1:

Sector 2814, Planet Earth

It's been 6 months since the so called "Blackest Night" The earth comes slowly back to his normality. Or what you would call it after such a Nightmare.

But unknown to all, the nightmare wasn't over yet. A few "Black rings or Death rings" have survived the "Death" of their master.

Just like this particular one who flow straight to a little sleepy town in the middle of Kansas USA; SMALLVILLE

On the graveyard not far from the town, a woman in her mid 60`s, stood over the grave of her husband, with a few flowers for him in her hand. The grave was seated on a hill straight under an old tree.

The woman kneeled down and laid the flower on the grave before she reread inscription on the grave stone and shed a few tears.

Jonathan Kent

Beloved Husband and Father

XX-XX-XXXX to XX-XX-XXXX

Martha: "Oh God Jonathan, you can't image how much I miss you my heart"

She got up and kissed the Gravestone, before she begun to cry harder. As her tears slide down her cheek, so did it the rain that was starting to fall.

She stood for a few moments in the rain before she opened her umbrella. She was in middle of her way back, as she glanced one more time to the grave and got to her car.

**One hour later.**

The black ring came to a stop above the graveyard and began to scan the graves, until he came to a decision. He chose the grave on the hill under the old tree.

Ring: "Jonathan Kent of planet earth, RIS - (Crack!) Signal disconnected"

In the moment where the ring wanted to take over Jonathan's corpse, opened a portal made of dark-green-fire and destroyed the ring with a fire tentacle.

Through the portal came an equal dark-green ring with a slightly green aura. The ring was in many aspects like the black-ring the only difference was that the dark-green ring had no lantern symbol on him. There was a griming Skull with dark-green glowing eyeholes. His voice was dry and echoed like a ghost or phantom.

Dark-Green-Ring:" Jonathan Kent of planet earth; your unbreakable will has impressed even the Grim Reaper. Welcome to the Skull Lantern Corp"

With this word the ring dug in the grave through the coffin and attached himself to his right ring finger.

In the first 5 seconds nothing happens, than the corps started to glow green right before….

?:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...the corps started to burn and scream with full force.

The not so death body started to fight the tightness of his coffin, but there was no space and the pain was insufferable. The pain and the panic grew until…

BOOOOOMM!

…the earth above the coffin explodes and set the tree on fire.

The still burning and screaming corps stumbled out of the hole and collapsed to his knees a few feet later.

A few seconds later the flames died and gave a man in his mid 20`s free. He sat up and took a deep breath after the long time without use of his lungs and…

?: "Cough! Cough! Cough!"

Cough a few times to spit out all the dust and dirt.

After the Cough has died he looked to the raining sky who poured on him until he was wet to the skin. But he didn't mind, no! He welcomed it; it soothed his still burning skin and numbed the pain.

As his pain was endurable, he stretched his right hand to the raining sky and stared at the dark-green-ring (or Death-Will-Ring) on his ring finger. After a few minutes in this pose he could feel the presence of the person who did this to him.

?: "Ouch! Damn, Grim! You could have warned me, that the pain in this way bigger is than in the other!"

The dark clocked person only chuckled on this comment.

Grim: "To swim agains` yhe stream is always painful, Jona`han"

The dark clocked person was no one other than the Grim Reaper with his black scythe.

Jonathan: "A little warning would be nice, if something like this happens again."

Growled Jonathan. Yes, the person, who was in little less than great pain, was Jonathan Kent the owner of this blasted grave.

Jonathan stood up and wiped the dirt from his cloths. After he was more or less clean, Jonathan notices what he was wearing. It was an old blue suit with flounce sleeves and collar.

Jonathan: "What the heck is that! This thing is so ugly I would not even wear it on my own burial!"

Grim only coked one of his none exist eyebrows. And a moment later Jonathan register what he had said.

Jonathan: "Oh…"

He thought for a moment and looked around. His grave looked like a bomb has exploded, the tree and a few parts of dirt where still burning in a dark-green-flame. He thought a moment longer and made his decision.

Jonathan: "First I need new cloths and a shovel to clean up this mess"

With this words Jonathan made his way to the graveyard entrance.

Grim: "Where yhe fxxx ye think ye going?"

Jonathan stopped and answered.

Jonathan: "Home! I need a few things or do you want from me to start my mission in this outfit?"

Grim looked for a few seconds before…

Grim: "Alright! But don't forget our little contract, Jona`han"

With this word he disappeared.

Jonathan stood there still staring at the spot where Grim stood only moment before.

Jonathan: "How could I forget….how could I…."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 2

The last Will or the beginning of the Skull Lantern Corp 

2nd Vision Chapter 2

Sector 2814, Planet Earth, USA, Kansas Smallville.

A young man in his mid 20`s stands in the middle of the graveyard and gazed to a exploded grave, who was his own a few minutes ago.

It was raining like there was no tomorrow, but the young man didn't minded it. He stood still and rood the letters on his grave.

Jonathan Kent

Beloved Husband and Father

XX-XX-XXXX to XX-XX-XXXX

He stood there and thought about the last sentence of the man who brought him back to the realms of living.

(Grim: "Alright! But don't forget our little contract, Jona`han")

These words echoed long in his mind. After a few seconds he answered to the blackness of the storm.

Jonathan: "How could I forget….how could I?"

Deep in his thoughts turned Jonathan around and made his way out of the Graveyard. On the street he remembered what he had to do, but first he need new clothes (To replace this ugly baby-blue suit, he was buried in) and a shovel (To close his damaged Grave). Then nobody can know that he is back and for that he needs these things. And these things are in his old home a few miles away.

In default of any transport facilities he had to go the distance by his own feet in the middle of a rain storm.

Jonathan: "The first day back could not be better. (Sigh)"

On his way he remembered what had leading him to this situation.

!Flashback!

Six months ago in the realms of heaven.

Every Soul of every time that ever had gone to Heaven sees what is going on, on Earth. A few are disgusted of what they see, a few can't believe it and a hand full of souls is heading straight to the Gates of Heaven to do something. The most are Soldier of every period that humankind has seen but one Soul is not a Soldier. No, he is a normal man, a man who lived after the words "Work hard and live fair" a normal Farmer with the name Jonathan Kent.

Soul crowd: ""Petrus! Petrus! Let us out! We must fight!"

But anything that what they hear was

Petrus; "I can't let you out! It is against the Rules!"

He spoke in a soothing tune but without success. The crowd got louder with every minute and the stream of new souls didn't break up.

It was horrible. The whole time Jonathan witnessed the stream of souls above his head. It must have been 100 or more per second and many weren't very old. In the distance he could hear the roar of the crowd. He looked like he was in trance until he saw the soul of a boy. He was not older than 4 or 5, he hold on a Teddy bear by his dear (lost) live and cry after his parents.

Kid: "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?"

This was beyond of what a heart of a father can take. This boy didn't live long enough to do many sins and was slaughtered by the corpses of an other unlucky soul.

Jonathan: "What enough is, is enough!"

With this word made Jonathan his way to Petrus. He was fast and very strong for a man in his 60`s. He pushed Souls of Soldiers half his age and double his strength to the side and did so until he stood before him with anger in his face and voice.

Jonathan: "Are you blind and deaf, Petrus? Don't you see the innocent Souls who's comes to heaven?"

The crowd silenced so that Jonathans word echoed long in the hall. They looked after Petrus to see his anger about this miss behaviour before him. But he spoke again with his soothing voice.

Petrus: "Jonathan Kent. I see where you son had his sense of justice from. But I can't let you out, it is against the Rules!"

That was the last drop. The Name of his son Clark and Petrus stubbornness pushed him over the edge.

Jonathan: "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! On Earth dieing innocence people because of you stubbornness! You want that we are bowing our head to Rules, they the rest of the universe doesn't observe anymore!"

Heavy Silence other you can't name it, what was following of his out burst. The silence was so thick that you could taste in every breath (if you needed to breath) you took. The crowed forgot the whole apocalypse, so fascinating was the whole situation. Only Jonathan had his head in game.

Jonathan: "What now Pertus? Do you let me go or will you stop me again?"

It was hard for Petrus. If he had a choice he would let him through and cheered for him. But his hands where bound through the rules of balance. So he stood only in Jonathan's way.

Jonathan: ""If this choice word that this is my answer. FUCK THE RULES!"

This was a shock, than nobody not even Lucifer himself said something like this in the realms of heaven! What Jonathan had said was a big violation of laws and the punishment was every time very hard.

But nothing happened no lightning, no earthquake, no punishment in which form ever only silence. Even Petrus was surprised, not only by Jonathan's word but even by the fact that nothing did happen.

Jonathan for his part was too full of adrenalin to be worried about something like broken rules. Jonathan wanted to push Petrus by side, to go back by himself, only to be stopped by a good known voice.

?: "Are this `eally your last word, Jona`han Kent?"

This tossed Jonathan out of his anger, than he knows this voice, the voice of the person who brought him, brought every soul to Heaven or Hell. The voice of the Grim Reaper!

To be continued.


End file.
